1. Field
The invention relates to multi-point touch-sensitive sensors. Particularly, the invention relates to a multi-point touch-sensitive sensor user interface using distinct digit identification.
2.Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices have proliferated, the number of ways to interact with those devices has also proliferated. One such user interaction tool, or user interface, is a touch sensitive sensor which can detect touches on its surface. Many such sensors are used in connection with a display or screen allowing a user to interact with onscreen menus or data. These touchscreens are often standard features on such devices as cellphones, Personal Digital Assistants (“PDA”s), and tablet computers.
While many touch sensitive devices are able to sense only one point of contact, multi-point touch-sensitive sensors can detect multiple, simultaneous touches. By allowing more than one contact with the sensor, the user is able to exert greater control and better accuracy over the interface of the device